MIAMPFER
by fabmi
Summary: Torukimi una chica normal enfermera en el hospital sangre pura nota extraños eventos en los que ella terminara conociendo la maldad encarnada por una vampira que ella no conoce pero se dara cuenta de todo lo que este mundo oculta
1. Chapter 1

MIAMFER Capitulo: 1: El principió de la jornada

Torukimi-san una chica normal que vivía con sus hermanas Kimsi-chan, Micoto-san, Itnan-san e Itmaru- chan, Torukimi quería ser enfermera y busco un hospital que la aceptara solo consiguió uno con nombre tenebroso **SANGRE PURA** se llamaba ese hospital de cualquier forma Torukimi se inscribió y venia la típica entrevista y Torukimi la hiso y decía nombre: Torukimi edad:21 peso:60 Kg estatura:1.75 m y la aceptaron ella muy feliz se lo dijo a sus hermanas genial contestaron todas Torukimi tenia que ir al día siguiente y estuvo todo el día preparándose y preparando la cena desayuno y comida en ese orden y trato de hacer las tareas en casa como barrer etc. Pues ella era la encargada de la casa en todo no podía dejar de hacer cosas pues mañana no estaría en casa sino trabajando y tardo 6 horas en hacer la comida cena y desayuno ella estaba como loca haciendo todo y sus hermanas en sus cuartos dormidas -que mal- dijo Torukimi no había terminado de hacer todo pues solo faltaba limpiar el techo lo mas tardado que había pues se tardaba 3 horas mínimo en hacerlo y ya pasaban de las 22:00 horas pero ella lo hizo de cualquier manera pero no era bueno que lo hiciera pues estaba escasa en luz solar estaba casi en penumbras bueno de cualquier manera cuando ella lo estaba haciendo al momento de empezar ha rejuntar la basura que había traído el viento vino una ráfaga de viento e hizo que ella empezara ha tambalearse casi caía y si no haiga sido por un cable que estaba atado fuertemente al techo no haiga sobrevivido ha tal caída al momento de que ya había pasado el peligro termino de limpiar y trato de bajar del techo pero no pudo ni recordar como se subió en fin se quedo hay por 3 horas mas y solo le quedaban 2 horas para llegar ala hora correcta que son las 6:00 horas en fin se había quedado dormida por 5 minutos mas y cuando dormía se callo del techo hacia el suelo sobre su brazo y se lo rompió , no le importo y fue hacia el hospital para empezar a trabajar cuando llego se acerco hacia donde estaba otra enfermera le dijo- hola soy Torukimi me podrías decir donde se registran las enfermeras en su primer día- y la enfermera volteo y vio su brazo roto-pues por este momento tu tienes que ir ha que revisen tu brazo pero me imagino que tu debes ser Torukimi - -¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Torukimi –pues yo soy encargada de las enfermeras que entran ha trabajar aquí , por cierto me llamo Monorki -contesto Monorki –mucho gusto , que gracioso se supone que me tendría que presentar pero por lo visto ya sabes mi nombre entonces lo que queda es ir contigo a que revise mi brazo ¿no lo crees? –contesto Torukimi – bueno ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto Monorki , y Torukimi la acompaño hacia la sala de heridas menores la cual estaba en el piso 2 al entrar Torukimi miro que estaba completamente lleno e septo una pequeña camilla que estaba completamente nueva y Monorki la hizo pasar allí , al estar allí dijo Monorki – debo de ir por aguja e hilo para cerrar las heridas y alcohol para desinfectarlas y tal vez unas radiografías de tu brazo pero eso será después o por lo menos debo mirar superficialmente si se ha roto gravemente pero ya vuelvo- -ok- contesto Torukimi y espero por un largo rato y había una tablilla con una nota escrita y decía : Nadie podrá leer esto mas que mi única creación mas grande te lo explicare después si al leer esto tu tienes el 100 porciento de posibilidades de conocerme solo espera y se te aclararan dudas y además esta camilla solo es para ti tómalo como un regalo de mi parte. La puso de nuevo en su lugar donde estaba anteriormente y en ese momento se escucho la voz de Monorki y dijo – ya mejor te he traído todo lo que comente en fin veamos ese brazo- al revisarlo dijo- solamente esta un poco resentido por la caída, no te preocupes sanara para mañana- - espera ¿Cómo supiste que fue caída y no golpe?- pregunto Torukimi- me lo imagine- contesto Monorki – y bien, ya me voy- dijo Torukimi -¿Por qué? Si ya estas en horas de trabajo o ¿no?- replico Monorki –Cierto, (empezó ha reír Torukimi) – contesto Torukimi – de cualquier manera te tengo que dar un tour de todo el hospital- contesto Monorki entonces empezaron el tour por el piso 1 –bien aquí es el nivel 1 aquí como es lo clásico están los sanitarios, la sala de información, la sala de espera- dijo Monorki a Torukimi le pareció raro que se expresara del piso 1 como nivel 1 , luego subieron al piso 2 –aquí es la sala de heridas leves, un pequeño almacén para antibióticos etc.- dijo Monorki . Siguieron al piso 3 – aquí es la sala de recuperación de pacientes de heridas leves –dijo Monorki -¿Por qué yo estuve aquí?- pregunto Torukimi no tuvo respuesta por parte de Monorki en cambio contesto –aquí se trabaja por pisos y rangos, es decir tu eres nueva y solo se te permitirá trabajar en el primer piso y eres rango J, si te esfuerzas y eres muy buena se te permitirá trabajar en el piso 2 y así sucesivamente hasta el piso10 cuando logres trabajar en el piso 11 entonces serás rango i entonces, ¿entiendes?- -si creo- contesto Torukimi, ya era de noche y la jornada de Torukimi ya había acabado y entonces Torukimi volvió y le conto de su maravilloso trabajo ha sus hermanas y ellas les intereso este trabajo pero ellas ya tenían uno, en fin ya era tarde y todas ellas durmieron en su cuarto cada una .

Al día siguiente Torukimi fue al hospital pues su trabajo era diario y al llegar encontró a Monorki y le pregunto - ¿Qué debo hacer hoy?- y Monorki contesto- bien hoy tienes que ir ala recepción y registrar a todos los pacientes que entren y se internen en el hospital ella fue y lo hizo aproximadamente mas de 300,000 pacientes que locura, pero lo único malo fue que no se registraban en una computadora si no en una lista en una hoja con aproximadamente 12,000,000 de metros de los cuales el 70% ya se había ocupado que extraordinario, en fin ya había terminado la jornada y Torukimi fue a su casa y le dijeron sus hermanas – ya trabajamos contigo- -¿Qué dijeron?-pregunto Torukimi -ya trabajamos contigo- contestaron sus emocionadas hermanas –co… ¿como… lo hicieron?-pregunto Torukimi y ellas al escuchar la pregunta empezaron ha pensar y contestaron todas juntas –ta, ta, ta, taaaaaaaa. Nos inscribimos en el hospital en el que tú trabajas- -¿pooo…por que?- pregunto Torukimi muy nerviosa y contesto Itmaru –yo no tengo nada que hacer – kimsi contesto- me siento sola cuando te vas- Itnan agrego- lo se no es divertido estar solas- e itmaru dijo- yo no te dejare que seas la única que se divierta siendo una enfermera- y Torukimi reclamo-¡Pero si yo las mantengo!- - eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que yo ya no sere una mantenida – contesto Micoto, entonces Torukimi lo que hizo fue que le dijo ha Monorki que se encargara de ellas y se fue de allí a trabajar. Ya en su casa Torukimi se sentó preparo la cena y ceno espero a las demás pero ellas no aparecían y se preocupo entonces durmió. Al día siguiente Torukimi fue al hospital y allí encontró a sus hermanas Y ella pregunto -¿que hacen aquí y ellas contestaron - nos internamos- y Torukimi se desmallo.


	2. Capitulo 2 Torukimi y lo duro de la vida

Capitulo: 2: Torukimi y lo duro de la vida

Entonces después de despertar en una cama extraña dijo Torukimi - ¿Dónde estoy? Bueno espero que sea un sueño. En unos instantes después se levanto y se dirigió hacia una puerta cerca de la cama y la abrió y observo que aun seguía en el hospital, salió y fue ha recibidor del hospital y allí estaba Monorki y cuando observo a Torukimi dijo- oh, veo que ya despertaste y ¿Qué te pareció mi cuarto? (sonríe) para mi es hermoso- y Torukimi contesta – pues no mire la habitación estaba oscuro y ¿Por qué me llevaste allí?- Monorki contesta- bueno era la única que se ofreció- - ¿y mis hermanas?- pregunto Torukimi y contesta Monorki – pues despedidas por que dañaron equipo medico y se negaban ha pagarlo - -¿Qué era?- pregunta Torukimi – MMMM…. Dejame pensar 3000 bisturís, 400 sillas de ruedas y 3000 inyecciones- contesto Monorki y Torukimi se fue de allí a terminar su turno, después de un rato veía que muchas enfermeras la señalaban y ella las confronto a dos que lo hacían y dijo - ¿Cómo se atreven a hablar de mis hermanas?- y una de ellas contesto – ja, acaso habías escuchado que unas enfermeras causaran un incidente de un camión repartidor – y al decir esto las dos se fueron, entonces Torukimi se fue ha proseguir con el trabajo que tenia entonces llego una guardia de seguridad y le pregunto a Torukimi - ¿tu eres Torukimi?- a lo que ella contesto - si yo soy - entonces la guardia le entrego una lista en la que estaba la cuenta de todo los daños que causaron sus hermanas y la cuenta marcaba 360000 como cantidad a pagar y Torukimi se sorprendió y pidió explicaciones y entonces la guardia llamo a Monorki y dijo- Monorki tu explícale es tu área y mi trabajo era entregar la cuenta- y se fue , Monorki le dijo a Torukimi – tu tendras que pagar la cuenta de tus hermanas eres la que trabaja aquí y se supone que ellas me confirmaron que tu te ibas ha responsabilizar por ellas, entonces de acuerdo a tu salario que son 5000 al mes terminarías de pagar en 72 meses- entonces Torukimi quería llorar y se retiraba del lugar y entonces Monorki la detuvo y pregunto- ¿A dónde vas?- y Torukimi contesto- a mi casa- y le comento Monorki – sabes te tienes que internar para pagar todo – y entonces Torukimi entonces Torukimi empezó ha llorar y dijo- jamás pagare esa cuenta- y entonces otra guardia de seguridad pregunto- ¿acaso esta todo bien?- y Torukimi contesta - mmm… si creo( sigue llorando y se limpio el rostro) – entonces la guardia de seguridad al verla dijo- (empieza ha tartamudear) ac…acaso … tu..er…eres To…Torukimi- y Torukimi contesta- si- y ella escucha la misma voz de la guardia diciendo- que bella es y no era como yo pensaba, hija de …- y antes de que terminara la guardia dijo – seremos buenas amigas, te mostrare tu cuarto – y Torukimi pregunto- y ¿de quien soy hija según tu?- y la guardia contesto- no se , pero mi nombre es Zorome, gusto en conocerte- y entonces Torukimi la saludo con cortesía , y al llegar al piso de su habitación entonces Torukimi entro allí junto con Zorome y encendieron la luz , allí había una pequeña cocina, un baño propio y una cama.

Entonces Torukimi dijo- entonces solo dime, cuando saldré de aquí- y entonces Zorome contesto- cuando quieras, mmm… mi… mira sabes te recomiendo que empieces ha trabajar en pediatría allí te pagan salario y medio podrás pagar antes y disfrutar, aquí en este caso todo es tuyo úsalo y dale mantenimiento a toda la habitación y eso es todo, y por cierto en cuanto a tu pregunta saldrás un día ala semana ese es el descanso permitido, bien es tarde hasta luego- y se fue de allí.

Torukimi se recostó en su cama y dispuesta a todo por sus hermanas dijo- bien, esta es mi nueva vida espero que todo se torne mejor para mi, bien entonces desde hoy seré parte de esto-

Al día siguiente Torukimi despertó por causa de un despertador y se levanto a las 5:00 a.m. y ella ya tenia su uniforme de trabajo pues no se lo cambio la noche anterior y entonces ella dijo – bien día nuevo y una ducha antes de trabajar, ayer trabaje de auxiliar y ahora daré mi solicitud para pediatría- y fue al pequeño baño integrado a tomar una ducha y fue ala cocina a prepararse su desayuno al terminar su desayuno ella fue a recepción a dar su solicitud de transferencia y antes de llegar se topo con Zorome y entonces ella pregunto -¿Por qué razón no estas trabajando?- y Torukimi contesto- daré mi solicitud de transferencia- y entonces Zorome se torno molesta y dijo – vete a pediatría yo la hice anoche- y Torukimi fue rápidamente a pediatría entonces llego allí y miro antes de entrar una enfermera que lanzo a un niño de una camilla y entonces Torukimi fue a reclamarle por ello y entonces la enfermera le dijo- ja, así que tu eres la tal Torukimi de la que todos dicen maravillas – entonces Torukimi molesta contesto- eso no me importa tu no tienes derecho a dañar a un pequeño niño, no te atrevas a volver a dañarlo o te causare lo mas horrible de tu vida- y entonces llego Zorome a ese lugar y pregunto- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- y contesto la otra – como si no lo sospecharas y entonces Zorome dijo – bien te suspenderemos un mes sin salario e impediremos los recursos que hemos dado- y la otra enfermera se fue de allí y Torukimi se fue a trabajar al cuarto de pediatría y allí pregunto a los niños sobre todo lo que tenia que hacer y entonces llego el fin de su turno y por alguna razón decidió dormir en una camilla allí mismo y en la noche exactamente 12:32 a.m. y escucho un ruido afuera y fue a verificar que todo estaba bien y al salir alguien la tacleo y entonces callo sobre Torukimi y dijo – jaja, la pequeña Torukimi morirá hoy – entonces Torukimi sintió un objeto afilado que descendía desde su cuello y de repente Torukimi sintió una fuerza inhumana y la empujo de manera que la otra persona terminaría en la pared y Torukimi miro un cuchillo y lo uso contra la otra persona y dio una cortada y la otra se fue y Torukimi se desmallo. 


	3. Capitulo 3 Torukimi y ¿la elite?

Capitulo: 3: Torukimi y ¿la fuerza elite?

Al día siguiente despertó en la camilla que decidió dormir el día anterior, entonces se levanto, saludo a los niños y también se aseguro que no haya pasado nada a ningún niño y empezó su día pero a la 1:25 p.m. se escucho una explosión en el primer piso y Torukimi fue a investigar y estaban asaltando a las personas dentro del hospital y entonces llegaron detrás de Torukimi unas guardias de seguridad su uniforme es del tipo militar e septo sin casco y este es color azul claro y ellas con un m4 empezaron la gran lluvia de disparos contra los asaltantes y entonces Torukimi con gran temor se arriesgo a retirar a todas las personas de en medio de toda esa "zona roja" y entonces solo faltaban dos enfermeras que estaban detrás del recibidor y entonces Torukimi fue allí ,pero esta vez una de las guardias recibió un impacto de bala en la cabeza y Torukimi al verlo tomo valentía y tomo la m4 y empezó a disparar contra los asaltantes, gracias a su puntería natural logro darle a algunos asaltantes y ella recibió tres impactos de bala al final, uno en la pierna derecha otro en el hombro izquierdo y el ultimo en la mano derecha , y fue llevada ala sala de emergencia y allí recibió un sedante y entonces al despertar Torukimi lo primero que observo fue a Zorome en su vientre y entonces Torukimi se sonrojo y la despertó y dijo- gracias por preocuparte por mi Zorome- y Zorome respondió – no hay que agradecer, pues a lo que vi eres muy heroica las otras chicas de la elite desean que te nos unas, pues eres rápida y veo que sobrevives a daños graves- y entonces Torukimi dijo- espera, acaso dijiste elite , yo pensaba que solo eran guardias de seguridad normales – a lo que contesto zorome- jajá, te diré que en ese caso ya deberías saber si no fuéramos elite pues estaríamos muertas, y que dices ¿te nos unes?- entonces Torukimi se quedo en posición pensativa y pregunto -¿Cuánto pagan?- y Zorome contesto – pues es de salario y medio como en pediatría excepto que aquí tienes que pasar por una prueba 42% difícil de terminar , pero en ese caso no estarías viva por lo que paso ayer, es fácil para ti ¡lo se!- y contesto Torukimi –ok lo hare, pues en verdad pasan locuras en la noche en pediatría- -¿locuras?- pregunto Zorome y Torukimi le contesta –si en la noche una persona me ataco con un objeto afilado y yo tome un cuchillo y le cause una cortada- entonces Zorome se quedo callada por unos segundos y dijo –bien ese cuchillo me imagino que lo guardaste- y Torukimi le contesta –mmm… creo que si pero no aquí- y Zorome pregunto -¿y que es esto? (le muestra un cinturón de trabajo negro) pues te diré que lo encontramos en el nivel de pediatría ¿segura que no recuerdas nada mas sobre esa noche?- y Torukimi contesto –pues solo que traía uniforme del hospital y no se que es ese cinturón- y Zorome agrego- jajá, por lo del cinturón solo bromeaba y es tuyo , y el cuchillo lo encontramos en pediatría solo que preguntaba por que ese cuchillo es de supervivencia o combate y aquí solo se encuentra en una parte, pero bueno levántate es hora de que trabajes y pases la prueba para que seas aceptada y fueron a la base de reunión y ya que paso todas las pruebas le dieron el puesto de guardia de seguridad y ella acepto.

En un tiempo después de que ella se instalo fue al piso 22 pues ella sabia que allí era su lugar de vigilancia su uniforme es normal al igual que el de otra guardia de seguridad y solo tenia una 9mm como arma de fuego, en ese lapso de tiempo ella pensaba llamar a su casa ya que terminara su tiempo de trabajo, al terminar Torukimi fue a un teléfono publico y llamo a su casa, contesto Itmaru y al contestar Torukimi con voz molesta dijo –la verdad que malditas son- e Itmaru reconoció su voz y dijo –por mi parte lo lamento pero no teníamos dinero para pagar esa cuenta- y Torukimi molesta dijo- ya se ,de cualquier forma me esta yendo bien y claro me tuve que internar ya sabes de 24 horas, a lo que me dicen estaré aquí por 72 meses, ¡por lo menos vengan a verme!, es horroroso ¿y dime todo va bien?- y con voz quebrantada contesto Itmaru –si todo tenemos 10 000 no es mucho pero bueno algo tenemos- y se corto la llamada. Torukimi se fue a su cuarto y al entrar allí estaba sobre su cama una nota misteriosa que decía: hola espero que no te la pases mal, tu camilla la guarde de cualquier forma no la utilizaras hasta dentro de 2 meses bien te daré una anticipación si la aceptas ve al piso 36 tu habitación esta en el piso 28 te daré las indicaciones para llegar y cuando lo hagas resolveré tus dudas bien empecemos camina hacia las escaleras sube 3 pisos y después sales a escondidas ve hacia la puerta café y toma la llave morada, sales de allí, vas a la puerta roja, quédate allí por 13 segundos, toma el ascensor al piso 35, sube las escaleras y ve hacia la puerta que tiene la inscripción ZRE, toca 3 veces y entra. Y si no aceptas, solo te diré vivirás como cualquier persona triste.

Torukimi acepto y lo hizo, cada cosa perfectamente echa toco 3 veces y alguien tiro de ella hacia dentro de la habitación mencionada y allí estaba Zorome y dijo- bien yo pensé que no terminarías todo lo que te dije espero que


End file.
